Für Immer
by Izumi-tan
Summary: – ¡Pero en un barco pirata! No quiero ir de un lado a otro solo porque a un hombre con bigote extraño no le agradamos, es estúpido. Cada acontecimiento en la vida forman parte de ti, sean bueno, malo o terrible. Una historia de como un pequeño niño se enfrenta poco a poco ante la verdad que lo rodea, pero al menos no lo enfrentara solo. Johnlock.


Buenas noches, días o tardes, depende de cuando leas esto x3 bien este fanfic nació después de haber terminado de leer "Cuando Hitler robó el conejo rosa" de Judith Kerr, es un hermoso libro que si tienen la oportunidad en verdad deben de leerlo, sin más que agregar espero y disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribir este primer capítulo.

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece es una obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, usando a los personajes de la BBC y basándose en el libro de Judith Kerr.

* * *

Für Immer

1

_Alemania 1933_

–Pronto estaremos en Stuttgart es mejor que te levantes de una vez.

Sherlock abrió pesadamente sus parpados, con ese eran ya tres días que llevaban viajando desde que habían salido de su casa en Berlín, eso era algo que realmente le molestaba más que nada porque había tenido que abandonar a Redbeard su amigo Setter irlandés que había estado a su lado desde cachorro.

Su hermano Mycroft tomo un par de maletas mientras su madre trataba de coger un taxi.

– ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer este viaje en invierno? Está demostrado que es la peor estación del año para viajar.

– Pero Sherlock tú siempre has dicho que te encantaría conocer el mundo.

La madre de Sherlock era una mujer de gran inteligencia, antes de casarse había publicado varios libros de teoremas matemáticos que habían tenido una increíble popularidad.

– ¡Pero en un barco pirata! No quiero ir de un lado a otro solo porque a un hombre con bigote extraño no le agradamos, es estúpido.

Ante tal comentario la aún muy joven mujer soltó una carcajada haciendo lucir sus perlados dientes y dándole a su rostro una aire de juventud aún mayor al que ya de por sí poseía, muy por el contrario de su hermano mayor, el cual enrojeció casi tanto como sus cabello y advirtió a ambos que debían tener más cuidado con lo que dicen sobre todo viendo la situación en la que se encontraban.

–Mycroft tiene razón –indico la pelinegra cuando la risa pasó– hay que evitar llamar la atención ¿queda claro Sherlock?

El aludido no hizo más que bufar por lo bajo y subir al taxi rumbo a la última estación, el destino era Suiza, pero para eso necesitaban cruzar toda Alemania, una vez hecho se reunirían con su padre y su hermano mayor Sherrinford.

– ¿Extrañas a tú hermano Sherlock? –La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al pequeño, si bien la relación que tenía con Mycroft era algo como inestable, Sherrinford era un caso aún más grave pues debido a la gran diferencia de edades entre ambos, no habían tenido la oportunidad de una convivencia común como la de los otros niños, aunque claro para Sherlock Holmes lo común es sinónimo de aburrido.

–Creo que será interesante –respondió y no volvió a decir palabra alguna hasta que subieron al último tren que los llevaría hacia su hogar "temporal".

Cuando se encontraban ya en él vagón un inspector de pasaportes se encargaba de revisar que la papelería estuviera en orden, su madre había pedido casi suplicante que mientras se hacía dicha revisión él y Mycroft permanecieran lo más callados y bien portados como les fuera posible, ya que de manera contraria podían en ese mismo momento decidir que ellos no eran apropiados para viajar y hacerlos regresar de nuevo hasta su casa, a Sherlock esto no le parecía tan mala idea pero el volver a pasar por todo el viaje que habían hecho hasta allí y pensar en repetirlo no era algo que le apeteciera, así que decidió mantenerse indiferente y dejar que su madre se encargara de todo.

–Pasaportes –indico un hombre alto de poblado bigote y facciones duras.

–Por supuesto, tome –Sherlock pudo observar que aun cuando su madre lucia tan calmada a lo largo del viaje al momento de entregar los pasaportes un ligero temblor se asomaba en sus manos.

– ¿Holmes? no parece un apellido alemán –Pregunto el hombre recalcando más que nada la palabra "alemán".

– ¿Usted cree? A mí en cambio me parece de lo más encantador –la respuesta fue tan sincera y estuvo acompañada de tan dulce sonrisa que el hombre sello sin más preguntas.

– ¿Holmes no es un apellido Alemán? –pregunto curioso el menor, pues si bien nunca se había preocupado por ser o no ser un alemán, el que un completo desconocido le dijera eso le hacía sentir cierta curiosidad al respecto.

–Claro que no, es de origen inglés– Respondió Mycroft un poco fastidiado y Sherlock prefirió no hacer más preguntas para que su hermano no comenzara a decir lo poco inteligente que a veces podía llegar a ser.

Una vez en el andén de Zurich, Mycroft y su madre buscaban en el sitio Sherlock daba una rápida mirada al lugar, eso era algo que él y Mycroft disfrutaban (aunque al final siempre terminaran peleando), el observar las cosas a su alrededor y deducir él por qué de cada pequeño detalle, por ejemplo, con un rápido análisis Sherlock descubrió que al igual que su familia muchas personas habían salido de sus hogares para buscar refugio en ese país extranjero, se podía ver en los movimientos cuidadosos que hacían, en esa mirada temerosa que lanzaban a todos lados y como trataban de esconder sus rostros a como diera lugar.

Antes de poder continuar el pequeño Holmes se vio arrastrado hacia la multitud, para cuando pudo verse librado de las personas que lo apresaban frente a él se encontraban dos figuras, un hombre alto de cabellos castaños que vistos bajo la luz del sol más bien parecían rojos tomo entre sus brazos a Sherlock dándole además un fuerte abrazo.

–Solo he dejado de verte un par de semanas y mira todo lo que has crecido –a continuación despeino la melena azabache del pequeño –tú hermano Sherrinford también esta alegre de verte.

Un chico pelinegro y más alto que su padre miraba a Sherlock, sus ojos mostraban cierta frialdad y tenía un porte tan serio que hasta Mycroft parecía un pequeño cordero a su lado.

–Sherlock, Mycroft tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos a ambos, mamá me ha contado muchas proezas suyas, espero que tenga la oportunidad de comprobarlas.

Los hermanos menores cruzaron una mirada entre ellos y ante la hermeticidad del menor Mycroft tomo la palabra y hablo por ambos diciendo lo contentos que se encontraban por estar toda la familia reunida aun cuando fuera debido a tan terribles circunstancias.

Durante el trayecto a su nuevo hogar Sherlock se encontraba sumamente aburrido pues los "adultos", como le gustaba llamarlos para molestar a Mycroft, hablan de cosas sumamente aburridas paras sus 9 años de edad, cosas como futuras elecciones, partidos nacionalistas y campos a donde enviaban a las personas como su familia o algo así escucho él, por como los describían esos eran lugares en los que realmente a nadie le gustaría estar.

Su padre había encontrado un hostal en uno de los pueblecitos cercanos a Zurich, se llamaba _Gasthof Zwirn _y estaba muy cerca del embarcadero, con un patio empedrado y un jardín que bajaba hasta el lago, la parte trasera del modesto local daba directamente a un bosque con enormes y frondosos árboles, era un lugar hermoso y perfecto para cualquier niño, el problema era que Sherlock no era cualquier niño.

–Puedes a dar un vistazo por el lugar –le dijo su madre una vez que se instalaron en una de las habitaciones –tal vez hacer amigos, debe de haber muchos niños con los cuales jugar.

–Lo que quieren es que vaya a pasear para que puedan hablar –respondió algo indignado por el hecho de que creyesen que con ese argumento lo iban a convencer –pero de todos modos no me interesa, los veré a las 7 para cenar.

– ¡Sherlock! –le grito Mycroft– recuerda ir con cuidado y no hablar con nadie que consideres sospechoso.

El pequeño solo rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación rumbo al bosque, tal vez allí encontraría algo interesante que observar o descubriría algún tipo nuevo de especie, ¡cuánto le hacía falta Redbeard! Con él hubiera podido ir a navegar a través de ese mar de árboles y plantas, y no tendría que estar solo, ahora tendría que conformarse con la presencia de Mycroft y tal vez un poco con la de Sherrinford, porque no estaban entre sus planes tener que entablar amistades con ningún ser vivo y menos en un lugar que solo sería su casa temporalmente. Tan metido estaba Sherlock en sus cavilaciones que le restó importancia al hecho de haberse alejado ya tanto del hostal, caminó sobre un tronco que servía de puente pues debajo de este corría un riachuelo lleno de agua, sin embargo, al querer saltar para acortar el camino el niño resbalo y cayó de espaldas al agua helada, sintió como iba siendo arrastrado por la corriente, nunca había aprendido a nadar, a pesar de querer ser un gran pirata no tenía la menor idea de que hacer dentro del agua, se sintió como un completo tonto, y luego pensó que iba a morir allí mismo, solo porque un hombre había decidido que Alemania no era un país para judíos.

* * *

Una serie de aclaraciones:

_Zurich _es la principal ciudad de Suiza y al ser neutral los refugiados viajaban a este país a buscar suerte.

_Partido Nacionalsocialista Alemán de los Trabajadores _mejor conocido como partido nazi, el término "nazi" es una forma abreviada de la palabra alemana _Nationalsozialismus_ (nacionalsocialismo).

Bueno no tengo más que agregar, me gustaría que dejaran un review sobre qué les parece las historia, en los fics se encuentran muchos temas pero este en especial no es de los más comunes, si ustedes conocen alguno me encantaría que me lo pasaran para poder leerlo, sin más me despido y espero ansiosa un review con su opinión nwn.


End file.
